Len x Miku
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Len, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Rin and Mikuo all go to high school, and live together. They live normal lives, sort of.. Luka and the others want Len and Miku to get together, but they are taking forever (in their opinion) But, in gym class.. things change.
1. Chapter 1

Miku tried to stay focused, but it was a pain. She'd never really liked this class, and to be perfectly honest; It. Was. Not. Her. Forte. She frowned, she groaned as everyone got ready, she changed into her shorts, t-shirt and running shoes.

"Everyone, pick your partners." the teacher instructed, "I call Len!" every girl, and a few boys said at once, he was the best and she sighed she sat adamantly back against the wall trying to pass by time, she didn't care who her partner was.

Though, she knew it would be Len. He always picked her, no matter who asked him. "No thanks." he shook his head and walked over to Miku "Why does he always pick _her" _she heard girls groan she smiled "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't hinder me." he teased, she frowned and stomped on his foot "Ouch!" he hopped "What was that?" she asked smirking "Len? Are you okay?" the teacher was concerned "Yes, it was just.. a.. leg cramp." he smiled

"Well, that reminds me. Before we do our exercises, we are to do stretches. Miku, Len come and demonstrate everyone follow them." she walked off into her office, as Len and Miku.. mostly Len led them.

Miku stumbled, and fell much to the dismay of the others, considering Len caught her "Thanks." she nodded again, embarrassed she fell as a pink tint lay on her cheeks "Don't mention it. We gotta stop meeting like this." he winked

She rolled her eyes, and stomped on his foot once more, folding her arms as she walked off "'Leg Cramp' again, Len?" the teacher asked smiling, she knew full well he'd irritated Miku again. He nodded, as he hopped around.

Luka, Rin, Kaito and Mikuo laughed, it was comical really, Len made Miku angry, Miku stomped on his foot. "Why don't they.. just get together?" Luka asked smiling as she whispered to the other three "Who knows?" Rin shrugged

"It'll happen, eventually." Kaito adds Luka frowns at him, "Just give it time. I know my sister, she's stubborn.. but she'll come around, eventually." Mikuo adds, trying to be helpful "Sh!" Luka and Rin say at the same time, glaring

Both boys raise their hands, in surrender "Something wrong, Kaito and Mikuo?" Ms. Jackson asked "No, nothing!" Both called waving it off, she smiled and nodded "Alright, today we're doing our 50k run."

Everyone groaned, except Len and Miku "We've got this." he grinned "But of course." she smiled, they high fived "Now, we are to start from here. Run along, straight down the road, make a right and straight, go until you find a white church.

Go around it to the left, near the curved road, go right and keep running, go by the corner store and run back here as fast as you can. If you run two laps, you'll get full marks, and extra credit." she smiled, even though she just gave them something ultra complicated.

(A/N This actually happened to me. Her instructions we were all like What? 0_0 next part is true, too.) "Any questions?" she asked everyone except Len and Miku raised their hands she sighed "Here are maps. Miku, hand them out."

Miku nodded and gave everyone a map "Walk outside. No running." everyone nodded, Miku and Len went out first, followed by Luka, Rin, Kaito and Mikuo they strode fast, up the stairs and waited for the teacher.

Miku waited, anxiously as her heart pounded this class.. was hell. Len noticed her distressed he held her hand and smiled "It's okay. We've got this." he reassured her, she nodded and smiled back "Don't hinder me." he ruined the moment

Miku frowned, and stomped- hard on his foot. "More leg cramps?" Ms. Jackson smiled "Y-yeah.." Len scratched the back of his head, trying to be nonchalant Len stood beside her, she frowned "What now?" he asked concerned

"Nothing.. I just.. feel short." she sighed "Why?" he asked "Because, I was taller than you and now you've sprouted up so tall. I'm so short." he grinned "It's okay, I _like short _girls." he chuckled, she blushed and didn't stomp his foot.

Luka, and the others conspired, they knew it was going to happen. Come hell, or high water they would be a couple. "Now, begin!" she started her stop watch, Len took Miku's hand and the pair flew off, they were merely a blur to the others.

"Wow.." Luka was wide eyed, her hair in a long ponytail, "Never get tired of seeing that." Rin giggled "Yup." Kaito and Mikuo added, the rest of the class ran on, Miku did her best to keep up with Len, she tripped, he caught her

"You okay?" he asked "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she smiled, he nodded and took her hand once more as they ran, making it in record time back to the school "Yet another record." Ms. Jackson greeted "Care to go for another?" she asked

Len nodded, Miku too, rather reluctantly and they were off, Miku walked "Come on, Miku." Len walked backwards so he faced her, "I'm com- Oh shi-" she tumbled Len tried to, but didn't catch her this time.

They were too far from the school "Are you okay?" "I'm.. fine.." she tried to stand, and fell as she put pressure on her ankle "Liar." he smiled "That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing." "Wha-" she looked up at Len

"Mmph!" he put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her, she blushed as she put her hand over his, she noticed he too was blushing. He pulled back, and wiped the saliva off his lips "You.. used.. your... tongue.." Miku was wide eyed

Len nodded, grinning "So did you." he countered "I..er..um..ah.." she stammered, and looked away, he chuckled and bent down "Hop on." she climbed up, he piggybacked her as he ran through the course, they lapped Luka and the others

"Way to go Miku!" Luka cheered "You go Len!" Kaito laughed, Rin and Mikuo grinned they were going to tease their siblings, later for this. Everyone groaned, Len and Miku lapped them, it sucked always coming in last place.

"Way to go. Anyone else want to follow their example?" she asked, everyone shook their heads, "Ms. Jackson, Miku's hurt. Can I take her-" Ms. Jackson nodded to Len before he could finish, he took her to the infirmary.

"I'm okay, you don't need to make such a fuss." she frowned and averted her eyes "If you really are fine, you'll be punished. I had to carry you, you're damn heavy, you know." Len was unusually serious, she stared at him wide eyed

He smiled "I'm kidding." she moved her foot to kick him, he caught it "Don't." he scolded her, she stayed obedient, he didn't often scold her just when she went over the line. He took her shoe off, "Does it hurt?" she shook her head

He put pressure on it, "Ouch!" he grinned "Liar. I'll fix it up, in a minute." "It's okay. I can do it!" she reached for the bandage, at the same time as Len touching hands, she stared at him as she pulled her hand back, he held her hand

Giving it a squeeze, he leaned forward from the chair he sat on, giving her a quick kiss "Why.. do something.. so unnecessary?" she asked blushing covering her face with her arm "Why? Because.. I love you."

She stared at him, he went to work as if what he just said.. meant nothing. He wrapped it up tight, it would be fine. It was just a bit of swelling. "Len.." "You want me to carry you?" he groaned jockingly, she frowned "Fine. Nevermind."

She folded her arms, and stared away from him "I'm kidding." she turned away from him "Hey, I was really joking.." she sighed "You said you loved me." he shook his head "I said I love you. Not 'loved' that's past tense."

She punched him in the arm "Ow." he rubbed his arm "Baby." Miku rolled her eyes he grinned "Well, your answer is..?" he asked "Answer?" "Do you like me back, or do we pretend I said nothing?" "I love you too."

His grin grew extra wide as he hugged her, she put her arms slowly around him giving his shirt a squeeze, she bit her lip she didn't know what to do. "Thank you." he whispered "F-" Miku got cut off "Hey guys!" Luka came barging in, with the others

Len pulled away from Miku, and sat beside her, he frowned Miku smiled he shot Luka a you-know-what-you-did look, she gave an innocent smile. "Why so angry, Len?" she asked "You know why." he kept his frown.

"It's okay, we just wanted to see Miku Len. Not everything is about you, you know?" Rin adds, "Yeah, I wanted to see my sister." Mikuo grins, Len rolls his eyes "Are you okay, Miku?" Kaito asks she nods "Yeah, thanks to Len."

"You mean prince charming?" he asks, her face burns red, Len has a blush too "N-n..NO!" she waved it off, looking to Len for help, he looked away, she was alone. She knew the other girls would bug her later on.

"Miku." Luka tried to pry "No." Miku frowned "Miku~" Rin pleaded "NO." "Miiiiiiiikuuuuu~" both begged together "Nooooooo~" "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" "FINE! Just.. stop it." both grinned at one another, mission accomplished.

Len, on the other hand had no difficulties. "We kissed." "You kissed!?" Mikuo and Kaito asked, he nodded "Well, and told each other we loved one another." both had their mouths gaped open, Luka and Rin squealed, as Miku told them everything.

"We're so happy for you!" they bounced up and down jumping for joy, tackle hugging her onto her bed, Miku sighed. They heard some bang, from Len's room "What are they doing?" Miku asked "Who knows?" Luka rolled her eyes

"Just stupid boys." Rin agrees, Miku sighs, _'Not all of them are stupid..' _she smiled as she thought of the blonde boy "What are they doing?" Kaito asks, pointing at the wall they heard the squealing "Who knows?" Mikuo shrugged

"Probably something stupid. The littlest thing, gets them excited." Kaito shrugs it off, Len rolled his eyes sighing, putting his arms behind his head, Miku.. she didn't do stupid things. At least, he didn't think so.

"Why are you sighing?" Rin asked "Thinking of Len, eh Miku?" Luka elbowed her in the ribs Miku looked away, she went out of her room, leaning against the door as she slid down, Len walked out moments later, doing the same thing.

Both looked to one another "Rough night?" Len asked, Miku nodded "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." she smiled, he laughed "I think I would. Come on." he stood and dusted himself off, offering his hand to her

She took it, as he pulled her up, she stumbled her ankle was almost better, it just needed a little more "Someone's anxious, eh?" he asked grinning, she bit her lip, her cheeks turned red she didn't mean to do that.

Her face, was in his chest, he was surprised when she didn't do their usual routine, maybe.. things had changed. Because.. of earlier, he shook it off, and stared down at her. No matter what, she was the girl he loved.

He picked her up "Whoa!" she exclaimed as he put her over his shoulder and walked off, to the music studio they had in the house, thanks to Meiko "Len, what are we going to do?" Miku asked "Not 'we' you." he pointed to her

"Me?" she pointed to herself, he nodded and gave her a mic "I carried you in gym class. Literally, and metaphorically. Now it's your turn, sing for me." he picked up a guitar and strapped it around himself "What.. should I sing?" she asked

"Melt." she stared at him, unsure of why he wanted to hear it.. "Unless, you don't want to..?" he trailed off, she shook her head "No, it's fine." he strummed the notes

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_Waking up in the morning, _

_I had one thought stuck inside my head_

_Yes, it was you _

_Had a haircut the other day,_

_So you'd notice and say_

"_Why the new look?"_

_Pink skirt, flower barrette _

_Stick it in my hair, I step outside and say_

"_Today, you'll see how cute I really can be!"_

_Melt! I'm melting as I think of you _

_Even so, I'm too shy to say_

_I love you_

_Melt! However am I supposed_

_to get my feelings across to you?_

_It's you that remains in my heart_

_...After all _

_Weather this morning,_

_Was wrong and left me unprepared_

_In the pouring rain _

_Could've got an umbrella_

_Ah, I sigh as I think of that_

_Then you came and asked_

Len walked over to Miku, he cut her off as he sang the next portion,

"_Would you mind, if I tagged along?"_

Miku continued the song

_As you unfold the parasol_

_I hope you didn't notice my cheeks turn red_

_Is it just the rain_

_Or am I crying out of joy?_

_Melt! When our hands touched_

_Did you notice, I'm quivering?_

_Melt! Just nearly close enough,_

_To feel your breath_

_Oh, what to do?_

_Oh god, please freeze this moment forever!_

_Melt! This flow of tears won't stop_

_Don't know if it ever will_

_I think I can really_

_...die out of joy!_

_Melt! Oh no, are we already home?  
I may be stubborn, _

_but I won't say goodbye_

_I know we'll meet again..._

_yet you'll be gone_

_Once again, Melt!_

_I brace myself, and take you in my arms_

_and say _

Len again interrupted Miku, _I love you _he smiled, he leaned in to kiss her _...In my dreams. _She frowned, he smiled, their foreheads pressed together as he leaned downward and kissed her once more _'So.. that was your intentions?' _she smiled, she'd figured it out. Albeit, a little later than she'd like to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

"I actually.. wrote a song..." Miku trails off, shuffling her feet looking down after the pair had finished "You did?" Len grins "Show me!" he walks over to her, and waits "Okay.." she grabbed her music book, and flipped it to the right page.

"Cry..baby.. boyfriend?" he asks raising a brow, she nods "I wrote it for us, a duet." "You.. and me?" he looks confused pointing from her to him, she nods "Okay, shall we sing it?" he asks, she nods again looking down.

He grabs a mic, and gets ready to play his guitar, Miku shook her head "I have the music done. Hold on." she popped in the pre-recorded track, and sighed her heart was pounding, but she was ready to sing it.

_Miku:_

_This is the end, please don't cry  
Miku:_

_What I can do for you the crybaby of the relationship  
Is to only stay by your side and cry with you  
The two of us crying, it seems so strange doesn't it?  
So we stopped crying and just laughed about it  
Len/Miku:_

_The ring, I picked to match yours, I placed it in my pocket  
The thing that hurts is what we know but we just can't say  
But I'm going to force it out now_

When we part, I pretend to be strong just for you  
Saying "smile" while patting your head

Miku:

_When we part for the crybaby of the relationship  
That had constrained a smile for me, the word I had chose was  
Goodbye_

Len:

_What I can do for you the strong one of the relationship  
Is just to snuggle next to you and show you a kind smile  
I walked with you, just the two of us, across the long bridge of memories  
What I see beyond that is the thing that is separating us  
So I must force it out now_

When we part, I hang my head alone holding the back tears  
I knew the word was coming, but the tears just won't seem to stop  
You pass right through my fingertips  
Your cheery "I love you"s where are they right now?

Miku:A magic spell for the crybaby  
The spell will stop all of those tears  
So just imitate the same face I make  
Just smile  
Ah~!

When we part, the two of us don't want to leave at all  
The feelings that we said in the end  
Just were-  
Ah~!  
Miku:"Sorry" Len:"Thank you"

Len:This is the end for us; I'm not going to cry 

"Wow!" Luka and Rin said together "That was amazing." Kaito adds "Really.. something.." Mikuo nods Miku and Len go red in the face, they hadn't meant to get caught singing her song "How much..?" Miku asked

"All of it." they answer at once "I see." Len shows no expression on his face now, as he takes Miku's hand trying to get out, fast she stumbles once again as her ankle isn't completely better, Len turned around and held her up.

"You okay?" he asked "Never better." Miku smiled "Good, let's go to my room." he picked her up, and brought her out past the others "Leave the door open!" Luka calls teasingly "Bite me." Len retorts, Miku stares at him, knowing he's mad now.

He brought her into his room, locking the door so they can't interrupt them again "Len, what's wrong?" Miku asks thinking of his outburst at Luka "Nothing." he plops down on the bed beside her "You sure?" she asks

He sighs "No, why would your cry baby boyfriend have a problem with her?" he asks "Is that why.. you're angry?" she asks, she noticed he's crying "Why are you crying?" she asked "That song.. it's so sad." he grinned

"You're crying too, you know?" he wiped her tears away and showed her "But.. I'm the girl. I'm supposed to cry." "Boy's can't cry?" he asked raising a brow "No, it's fine." Miku sweat drops, both laugh

"We should go on a date. It's not too late and those guys who are LISTENING can't bug us." he frowns at the door, Miku tilts her head to the side "Listening...?" he nods and opens the door, Luka, and the others all fall in a neat pile.

"I.. see.." Miku laughs "Get ready." Len smiles, she nods "You guys, better _not _follow us." Len hisses, they nod "Sure, I promise." Luka laughs "Nothing Miku won't tell us later." Rin chimes, Len rolls his eyes and slams his door picking out his clothes.

Miku shuddered, when she heard his door slam she pulled out a black mini skirt, a bright orangish/pink shirt, and got ready putting the silver heart locket Len had gotten her for her birthday, she put her hair up, it was too long anyway.

She smiled, she hated buns, and no way she would do that. Instead, she made it how she imagined it would be in crybaby boyfriend, and smiled at herself in the mirror, putting on a pair of flats. Len came down, in his striped black/white shirt, green sweater and brown shorts.

"Ready to go?" she asks, noticing he's looking her over "Len?" she asks "Y-yeah.." he holds his hand out for her to hold, she takes it as the pair walk out, "Have fun!" Luka grins, "Thanks!" Miku waves as they leave, and shut the door.

"Where should we go?" Len asks Miku shrugs and smiles "Wherever you want to go." she leaves it to him "I see you're wearing the necklace." Len smiles and points at it, Miku looks down "Yeah." she laughs

"Where should we go... hmm.." Len ponders it, wondering where they should go Miku notices him taking a while to decide, so she thinks of a place "Let's go." she pulls him, he follows her lead they end up, at the beach.

"The beach?" he asks she shrugs "Why not? You're already wearing the clothes." "Yeah, but you.. aren't..." he points to her, face turning red as he pictures her naked, he turns away "Oh.. yeah.." Miku totally forgot.

"Let's go for a walk, then." Len offers, she nods as they walk along the beach the sun was setting, "Let's get a milk shake." she suggests, "Okay." he grins as they walk off, a few classmates spot them, as they sit at a table.

"Here you go, chocolate milkshake." the waitress puts it down between them, with two straws "Thanks." both say at once, as she walks off, Len his head in his hand, as he drinks, eyes darting to the girls staring at him, he frowns.

"What's wrong, Len?" Miku asks "Girls, ruining our date." he purses his lips, drinking more of the milk shake "Huh?" Miku asks, he points over to the corner, she takes a look and sees all the glaring girls, staring at her.

She sweat drops, she didn't know they liked Len, that much.. "Miku, I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" Len asks motioning to the girls she nods "I'll be fine." he nods as he walks off, to the bathroom as the girls close in, while he's away.

"Miku." Miku shudders, she didn't like that tone she called her with. She turned to face the girls, "Y-yes?" she asked, shrinking under their gazes "Why are you here with Len?" a girl she recognized, they were in everyone of her and Len's classes.

She recognized all of them, Katie, Selina, Madison, Sakura and Julia she bit her lip "On a date...?" she offers Katie, "Don't." Selina starts "Lie." Madison finishes, they lean closer, Miku sweat drops not knowing what exactly to do.

She opens her mouth, just to have no sound come out, Len frowns, he knew they'd bother Miku if he left her alone. He shook his head, he saw her she shouldn't lie, if she wouldn't be okay, she should have just told him.

He strode over, so fast and silent that the girls didn't notice him, he had his hand in a fist he brushed past the girls. "Sorry for making you wait, Miku." he smiled "_She_" Julia pointed to Miku "Really is here with _you_?" Sakura asks

"Yes, _my __**girlfriend **_is here with me." he shoots then his bad boy smile before he kissed her in front of them, for two reasons; an apology to Miku and a way of telling them to back off, and leave her alone he didn't care for their antics.

"Girlfriend?" all of them asked disappointed "Yes." Len nods, they all walk off "I'm sorry.." he turned to Miku "It's okay." she smiled, he shook his head "No, it's not. I shouldn't have left you I knew they might try something."

"Well, you're here now." Miku offered "Yeah, but if I'd been any later they would have done something worse." Len frowns "It's alright." "It's no-" she knew this argument could last a while, so she kissed him to quiet him, and held his hand again.

His hand stopped shaking, his fist unclenched as he held her hand "It _is _alright." Miku smiled Len nodded "Thank you." he smiled back "Shall we go?" Miku asked "Sure." he brought out his wallet, and got another chocolate milkshake for them take.

"I think they're going to maul me." Miku used her eyes to signal the girls "They'll have to get through me, first." Len frowned at the girls, they looked like how Miku had before, before he came back anyway.

She put her free hand on his shoulder, he smiled as he broke his gaze with the girls Miku held the milkshake, as they drank it on the way back home. Miku felt happy, school might be hectic now, due to the fact of she'd just committed social suicide.

"So, when are we going to sing your new song?" Len asks, as they walk back to the house "Well, I think we can sing our song at the next concert. Tomorrow." Miku smiles "No good?" she asks, noticing the look on his face.

He shook his head "It's not that, I just need to learn the lyrics. Don't worry, I'll get it done." "I've heard the before. Is that a 'don't worry I'll _really _get it done' or a 'don't worry I'll _procrastinate _until the last minute' Don't worry?" Miku asks

Len chuckles "Both?" he asks, she shakes her head and sighs "Alright, I'll help you. We need to get it done perfectly." she takes a sip, he drinks a bit, "Alright, maybe if I understood what the song is about, it'll be easier." he offers

"Me and you, in high school. You cry, and so do I. When we both notice each other crying, we laugh and when we separate, we cry. I console you, until.. in the end I don't anymore, as we both say our goodbyes, you thank me and I apologize.

And you say 'This is the end. I promise I won't cry.'" "I like it, but Miku..." he squeezes her hand a little "I won't let you leave me so easily." he grins "It's not for that. It's just.. what if we end up going our separate ways? Like different schools? Different countries..?"

He noticed she looked sad, and chuckled "Wherever you go, I go. Don't worry about stuff like that, I promise. I won't ever leave you." he hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back "Now, let's hurry back. If I know Kaito, he's probably convincing them I'm doing dirty things." Len frowned

Miku giggled "Okay~" "Well I mean, it's difficult.. this is the first relationship I had. On top of that, you're my first kiss..." he trails off "Yeah, I remember.. Luka dared us to kiss." Miku blushes at the memory.

He chuckles again "Yeah, but thanks to that.. I realized I loved you. Before, I thought it was a simple crush, like when you asked me during Kaito's world is mine to play the boy you like." She remembered, it was so cute.. Len blushed as he held her hand.

"I realized it then, too. But, I didn't want to wreck our friendship. And every time I tried to say something, someone interrupted. And you know Luka she was like: Miku! Get back in there! Tell him now!"

Len laughed as he pictured Luka barking orders at a terrified Miku "It's not funny." Miku felt like crying "Luka.. is evil when she tries to set people up..." she looked scared "Really?" he asked, she nodded.

They were home, and the lights were all off they shut the door, and took their shoes off at the door, he locked the door and was sure they were silent enough not to be heard, he heaved a sigh of relief. "You're back!" Luka shouted, the others came barreling out

"What happened?" Rin asked excited "No." Len frowns, even when Kaito and Mikuo ask "Miku~" Luka and Rin chirp "Miku." Len shakes his head, she looks from one to the other, not sure what to do "Miku~" "Miku!"

Both keep saying her name, "I'm okay! I'm good.." she breathed deeply, trying to keep her cool and not spill what happened, she ran up stairs before she could blab to the others, and went in Len's room, everyone stared at Len.

"What _did _happen?" Kaito asks, Len grins "I got her pregnant." Luka and Rin's mouths fly open as they fall back, Mikuo and Kaito catch them as he runs upstairs laughing as he locks the door "What's so funny?" Miku asks

"I told them I got you pregnant. And, they're all flipping out." Len continues laughing "That's.. not funny!" Miku scolds "It is to me. Now, they won't bug me." she rolls her eyes "Well.. whatever then." she laughs too.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku smiled, as she cuddled with Len on his bed watching the movie, she'd let him put on a horror movie, she didn't really mind them. Len shut off the lights, and brought in a bowl of popcorn for them to share, with some coke

Miku munched on the popcorn, and sipped her cola waiting for the movie to start "Sinister..." she said the title out loud "Scared?" Len grinned she shook her head "No, just sounds familiar.." he chuckled "Well, let's check it out."

She nodded as he skipped it, starting off the movie. She frowned, it wasn't really all that scary that is.. until Len fell asleep. She jumped, eyes wide as it turned it's face from the still-image photograph on his computer screen.

She let loose a high-pitched scream, Len jerked awake "Miku? What's wrong?" he was fully alert, she pointed to the t.v. Screen, he nodded and hugged her tight, placing her head under his chin "It's just a movie.."

"Yeah, but you left me awake, _alone _to watch a horror film." she shuddered, as the monster came back once more, as the little girl killed her family off one by one. She screamed again "It's okay." he hugged her tighter, she smiled even though utterly frightened.

Somehow, him hugging her and telling her it would be alright chased away her fears, not that she'd dare try watching the movie, without him holding her again. "Better?" he asked "Just don't get girly on me." she laughed as he frowned

"Yeah, laugh it up." "I am.." she kept laughing, Len eventually joined in and smiled, wiping away tears from laughing too hard "Still crying?" she asked teasing "No, just sleepy." he yawned for a few seconds and stretched.

She shuddered when he let go, he put his arms back around her, and pulled the blanket over them both as the movie ended, Miku put the popcorn on the floor, and her drink on the side table. "Goodnight." Len said sleepily, eyes closed

"Goodnight, Len." she smiled as she stared at his sleeping face he leaned forward, with his eyes still closed "I love you." he said as he kissed her forehead, she blushed and stared at him as he laid back down, and fell asleep.

_'How did he.. become like this? When I first met him.. he was just a small, cute boy.. and now.. he's all grown up, taller than me.. so mature, and loving.. he went from my 'brother' to lover, in such a short amount of time..'_

Miku sighed, she had no idea how it happened, just happy that this was the way things turned out, as she snuggled in closer to him and fell asleep. She woke up early, and stretched sleep in her eyes she looked around the room, it wasn't hers..

She was puzzled, she saw someone laying next to her, with blonde hair.. _'Rin? No... someone else..' _she thought about it, for a moment "Len!" she exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth hoping she didn't wake him up.

She heaved a sigh of relief, as she saw him stir but sit still once more, she pulled his fingers off her one at a time, carefully and slowly as not to wake him up. She turned to get off the bed, and gasped, eyes wide as something weighed her down.

"Don't go.." Len called sleepily, arms back around her waist as he pulled her closer, her cheeks burned as she sat there "But.. I want to get up..." she whined "Just.. a.. few more minutes.." Len called dreamily, she sighed and turned to face him.

She saw his smile, as his blue eyes opened while she stared at him. _'So cute..' _Len thought to himself, as he leaned in closer giving her a kiss "W-why did you do that?" she asked "If you don't like it, you can say 'no' you know?" Len asked

"N-no.. It's not that..." Miku smiled "Then, what is it?" he asked fully awake "It's just.. you spring them on me so... often. And, I'm not prepared for it, then I feel my heart do flips.." "I'm going to kiss you now." Len grinned "Wha-?" Miku couldn't finish her word

Len leaned in and kissed her again, "Good enough notice?" he asked "Even when told.. it's still.. the same.." "Things are different, when the one you love does them." Len sat up and stretched, yawning Miku yawned too.

He stood up, even with bed head.. he looked incredibly cute.. _'Is it.. because his hair is always messy?' _Miku pondered it, Len stared at her, as he bent down to her height he waved a hand in front of her face, she had checked out.

He got changed, into his concert outfit and fixed his hair, he hated how it got in the morning. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, and checked the time they still had about an hour, before they all needed to perform.

"Miku... Miku!...MIKU! MI-KU!" he waved a hand in front of her, and snapped his fingers, he sighed she wouldn't get out of it.. _'My heart flips..' _he grinned at the thought, he kissed her, her eyes wide _'How long.. have I been thinking!?'_

Miku felt like she might die, her heart rate was erratic, and this was strange. She stood up "I.. gotta.. go now.." she opened the door, Len wrapped his arms around her waist from behind he whispered in her ear "Come back, when you're done."

She nodded, as soon as he let go she sped off, to her room and shut the door quickly. She got changed, as fast as she could getting into costume fixing her hair to normal, and putting her mic on. She was ready, she woke up the others and waited with Len

"Come on, Len." Miku grabbed his hand and pulled him along, the others smiled as they walked to the location, everyone screamed and cheered as they walked by, Len walked with his arm around Miku's shoulder

She didn't like their gazes, and averted her eyes whenever someone stared. "Miku?" Len asked "Len?" she looked up "Are you okay? Are you.. ashamed of us?" he asked, he saw what was going on with her and the people

She shook her head "No.. it's just.. I don't like being stared at." she smiled, and blushed as she looked to the ground while walking hand in hand with him. She blushed deeper red, when she heard comments about her

"Hey! That's Hatsune Miku! She's so cute! I've never seen her in person! Is she dating that blonde guy? No way... he's just a kid!" she bit her lip, her face completely red Len noticed her distress, and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled, he gave her a quick kiss he heard the guys too, he didn't so much care for them talking about his girlfriend, or calling him 'kid'. They arrived, Miku and Len were decided to be the finale, with her new song.

Everyone was doing 'Witch' with Luka, she heard the fans roar with delight _'Jealousy.. could someone really do that, out of jealousy?' _"Miku" Len called, "Hmm?" she asked looking up, he held out his hand, she took it and walked with him

Both began singing, she heard the fans cheer louder than before as the song came to a close "Sorry." "Thank you." Len and Miku sang together Miku walked off stage, as she finished "This is the end.. I'm not.. going to cry..." Len let tears fall as he walked off, to make it even better.

He heard the accumulative sigh of "AWW! LEN!" he smiled, but despite that it wasn't from the girl he wanted, and his smile faded just a bit. Len and Miku went out first "YAY LEN AND MIKU!" they heard cries of delight

"BOO! WE WANT LEN AND RIN!" Len went wide eyed, him.. and his sister? He felt like throwing up, "LEN AND LUKA!" "LEN AND KAITO!" now he knew he was going to throw up, he would _never _go with that perverted, ice-cream hog.

"MIKU AND LUKA! MIKU AND KAITO! MIKU AND RIN!" Miku smiled and waved off, Len followed suit, even though his stomach now hurt from the disturbing couplings he'd heard, Luka and the others joined in.

They signed autographs, as Len and Miku went ahead, they stood at a cross walk, Miku pressed the button she heard a familiar voice. Len had been looking away, watching for the signal to change, so they could cross.

She saw one of those girls, Julia and her friends, she waved, she got glares in return and was pushed out into the middle of the crosswalk, a truck came her way "MIKU!" Len ran and pushed her out of the way, he got hit instead.

"LEN!" Miku ran over to him, and kneeled beside him "Someone! Call an ambulance!" Miku called, someone was already on it, Len's head was bleeding the red stained his blonde hair "Mi...ku?" he asked "Sh." she put a finger over his lips

"Are you.. okay?" he asked "I'm fine. Try not to talk, okay?" he tried to nod, but flinched in pain Miku closed her eyes and leaned down as she kissed him "Give.. m..e.. notice.. next.. time.." he teased "Even when you're hurt.. you're still a.." she didn't finish, as tears came out.

Len tried to wipe them away, he couldn't lift his hand high enough, he was really tired all of a sudden, he felt like going to sleep "Len... stay awake, okay?" Miku asked "O...k..ay.." she held his hand, he was falling asleep.

She kissed him again, he felt his heart jump _'flips... flips... FLIPS...' _he heard her voice, over and over again "My heart.. jumps.." she gave him a sad half-smile she didn't like seeing him like this, as more tears fell on the road.

"Don't... cry.." he tried to console her, she heard the sirens as the ambulance closed in a tear fell on his face, he concentrated on her, he couldn't sleep.. no matter what. He might be concussed, and Miku was instructed by the paramedics to keep him awake.

By _any _means necessary. "Stay awake, okay?" she asked once more "I can't.. I need... another.. kiss.." he tried to grin, but it fell off his face just as fast as it came, she shook her head as another tear fell and gave him what he wanted.

"As many as you want, as much as you want, whenever you want.. just.. don't.. die.. okay?" she asked serious, she didn't want him to die. He smiled "Deal." he chuckled, she laughed, she wiped the tears off her face

"No more tears.. not until you're done with this." she smiled, he returned it for a few seconds, before pain set in, the I.V. Had something in it, it made him.. feel.. good.. "I see colors.." he looked at the lights, Miku looked up

"There's no colors..." she saw the white lights in the hospital "Just the pain killers. Nothing to worry about, he'll be fine in a day or two. In the meantime, he'll need someone to look after him. Can I get you to do that?" the doctor asked

"Of course. What do I need to do?" Miku asked "Make sure he takes his medication, and phone me directly if any bleeding occurs, no physical exertion for two days. I'll give you a note, to the school. One for you, and him."

Miku nodded, and listened well she sighed. The others.. still didn't know.. "Miku?" Len asked groggily "Len!" she ran to him, and took his hand he smiled at the girl "Worried about me?" "Don't EVER do that again, okay?" she asked

"Hey! That's my line." he joked, Miku hugged him and cried again, she had a bag with a change of clothes for him "What's this?" he asked "Clothes." she answered "Where did.." "I went home, I ran faster than before. I didn't want to leave you.."

He smiled, the doctor unhooked him from the I.V. He needed to stand properly, and stood with difficulties, Miku caught him "See? I caught you, for once." she smiled, he chuckled she loved hearing his laugh

It's true what they say, you never know what you have.. 'til it's gone. Miku shut the curtain "Can you get dressed?" she asked, he shook his head she smiled, and let him down gently onto the bed as she brought the clothes out

She helped him stand, once again he took his gown off and she stared at him she didn't mean too, but he was naked.. she blushed he was still a little wonky and must'nt have noticed. She pulled out his underwear, and pulled it on, over his legs.

She felt something.. she stared at what she touched, and moved her hand right away "Ah! Sorry.." she didn't mean to touch.. _that _"It's.. okay.." Len smiled she felt like she could die, she pulled out his jeans and pulled them over

She did up the zipper, and noticed _it _was _hard _she was going to die. She hoped she would, right now.. she pulled his socks on, and his white v-neck long sleeve shirt, putting his shoes on, and black hoodie over his shirt.

She zipped it up half-way, and Len was discharged, she walked with him until they reached the house, his head was bandaged, she noticed nobody was home. It must have really dragged on.. she brought Len upstairs, and took his shoes off as he laid on the bed

"I'm.. hot.." Len complained, his face flush she touched his forehead, he was burning up "Alright.. hold on a second. W-what're you.. doing!?" she asked, he was trying to rip his clothes off, but couldn't do to the medicine.

"Help.. me?" he asked, staring into her eyes, she gulped and nodded as she unzipped his hoodie, and took his shirt off "These.. too.." he pointed to his jeans, "O..kay.." Miku took them off, and laid him under the blanket

"Miku..." he called as she opened the door "Yes?" she asked "Can I.. have a kiss?" he grinned "When I get back." his grin fell, he pouted she giggled as she got a face cloth, and a bowl of cold water, she put the cloth in cold water and rang it out, so no excess water would spill

She saw he was really sweaty, with shallow breathing she folded the cloth and lifted his bangs, putting the cloth on his forehead to cool him off, she turned to go as he grabbed her wrist "Len?" she asked "Kiss?" he asked

She smiled and rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he pouted once again as she walked out and grabbed a cold glass of water, with his medicine, she locked the door behind her, he needed rest anyway.

She saw him still pouting, and caved she kissed him on the lips, like she knew he wanted, he smiled again, she propped him up against her, "Drink." she brought the cup to his lips, and he drank slowly. She put the pills in his mouth, and made him drink a second time

Once finished, she put the cup down and fluffed his pillows, before laying him back down, he smiled when he felt the cold touch his hot skin, Miku laid beside him, he pulled her close and shuddered, he was cold now

"Cold.." he murmured, she took the cloth off his head and put it on his bedside table he smiled "Thank you." she nodded, he cuddled her close, and fell asleep, she slept too smiling, the others could wait, for now.

Both got ready for school in the morning, "Miku." Len called, she turned to him "Yes?" she asked "I remember.. yesterday.." she thought about dressing him in the hospital, and stared at the floor blushing, he had a blush too "I'm.. sorry.."

"No.. it's my fault.." she shook her head "It's not.. well sort of.." "Yeah, I accidentally touched it." "What?" Len asked, "Your thingy.." she motioned to his _'thingy' _his eyes went wide, he remembered now "Y-you.. did..." he trailed off, he remembered everything now, how he even got.. hard...

He stared at the floor, for a while and regained his composure, as everyone left. Miku filled in any details they wanted, until they were satisfied, everyone fawned over Len, in all their classes. He wouldn't let them, Miku was the only one he wanted.

She handed Ms. Jackson the note "Ms. Jackson! We'll sit with him, too." Julia and the others offered, she looked at Len, he shook his head "No, ladies." they groaned "Just for that. 10 laps, outside." she blew her whistle, and made the whole class run 10 laps in punishment.

Len and Miku whispered the whole period "You saw.. me naked.." he started the conversation "Yeah.. sorry.." he shook his head "It's my fault too. But you know, you gotta give me payback." he grinned, her face burned

She knew exactly what he wanted, "Can't I jus-" Miku tried to counter offer "No." Len shook his head, Miku sighed and undressed, until she was just in her underwear, she stared at the floor "That's.. enough." he stopped her as she tried to continue

"W-why?" she asked, he hugged her "Because, you're uncomfortable. And, you would do something like that for me." he smiled, and kissed her she smiled back, it was still awkward, being in her underwear.

She quickly got dressed, and laid with Len on the bed, watching more movies until she needed to give him his medicine again, it knocked him right out. She promised, and never left his side as he curled up with her, she smiled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Len and Miku were stuck at home today, due to his injury the doctor decided it best he take a little time off concerts. Miku got up, and had a shower before Len woke up she hadn't told him he couldn't go to the concert yet.

She tied her hair up, afterward so it would dry better, wrapping the towel around her as she stepped out, she opened the door and walked in the hallway, her head down she bumped into something.. she looked up

"Len?" she asked, he gulped, as he looked at her, eyes running over her body as water dripped slowly, Miku noticed he was staring at her, she felt like she should cover herself up, though her towel covered everything she thought _should _be covered

"L..en...?" she repeated, he looked in her eyes again, about to say something as he stopped and pulled her into his room and locked the door. She laughed nervously, as he was on top of her in his bed, he stared down at her

Her cheeks turned red, as she stared into his eyes she saw him lick his lips, she was starting to get worried at this point. "Len...?" she choked out, he leaned down and kissed her more passionately than before

She moaned, it was muffled as he slid his tongue into her mouth, she knew she couldn't let this happen. Teenage pregnancy, not on her list of things to do today. She turned her head, and stopped him from continuing

She pushed him off, he laid on his side and held it in pain "Len?" she asked "Sorry, about before.. but my side.. hurts.." he gave a half-smile "Sorry too, but you scared me a bit.." she trailed off "My bad.." he looked away

"It's just.." he continued turning back to her "You looked so cute, and I.. couldn't help myself." he chuckled, and stopped as the pain got worse "Hold on, I'll get your medicine." she stood up, forgetting she was in just a towel

"M-M-Miku.." Len called stammering "Hmm?" she asked, she hadn't noticed it fell off, when she turned around, she noticed his face was red, she tilted her head to the side she had no idea what he was looking at, until he pointed at her.

She looked down, and screamed running into his closet, putting on his concert uniform. She came back out, it was way too baggy on her. It looked like how it did, before for Len she tightened the belt all the way, so the shorts wouldn't fall.

He laughed when she came back out "Yeah.. laugh it up." she frowned "I.. am.." he said in-between laughs she shook her head as she walked out, the others had already gone she grabbed his pills and some water

She sighed, as she went back in, her towel sprawled on his bed "Miku, shouldn't we get ready for the concert?" Len asked, she handed him the pills and water "Take these." Miku instructed, he downed the pills and water

"We aren't going." she told him, his smile faded "What? Why...?" he asked "You need to rest. You got hit by a truck, trying to save me. The doctor said so, and I stayed behind so I could watch over you." she explained

He put on his puppy dog look, Miku giggled "We can have fun.. somehow.." she trailed off, he raised his brows "Not.. that kind of _fun_" his grin went away "None of that, until we're married." she smiled, he nodded

"Fine.. let's get married." he grinned "No." she shook her head, he shrugged "Was worth a shot." "Yeah, nice going. But, you're going to fall asleep.." she said, he was already half conscious "Can you.. stay with me?" he asked

She nodded, and sat beside him, he lifted his arm up, she snuggled in closer, as he put his arm down cuddling her closer. He smiled, and put a movie on, he felt it, sleep was closing in. "Mi...ku.." he called, looking over to her

"Hmm?" she asked "I... love... yo...u.." his eye lids were closing, "I love you too." she smiled, and kissed his forehead, everything went black as he fell asleep, she stood up carefully so she didn't wake him up

And went to her room, getting changed out of her clothes she needed to do laundry. She sighed as she went to work, and went back to Len's room as she sat at his desk, drawing. Their conversation from earlier, got her to thinking

She pictured their wedding, and put it to paper. Her and Len at the altar, Luka and Rin by her, Kaito and Mikuo beside Len she smiled, she wanted it to look perfect. She was the best in her art class, Len had even taken it just to be with her

She laughed at the memories, when they were doing clay.. he somehow got it in his hair. He splattered paint all over himself, got charcoal on his face, from rubbing it with his hands and been a total disaster. The teacher kicked them both out of the room for a time

Due to, Miku laughing at Len because of his mishaps, and Len.. for having the mishaps. She explained to the principal, who sent them back, and she gave the note to their teacher. She was angry, but had no choice other than let them back in

She giggled, as she continued with her shading. She made it perfect, to the very last detail she loved it when she was finished, she couldn't show Len. He'd probably laugh, or something.. she didn't want him to know she'd thought about it beforehand.

She wondered if he had thought about it, too. She left the drawing in her notebook, and laid back down beside him as she watched more movies, she felt tired too. It was still pretty early in the morning, only 9:30.

She yawned, stifling it because she didn't want to wake Len up. He stirred a little, she sighed of relief as he went back to normal, he turned to face her, and pulled her closer, she smiled, "Miku.." she heard him call

"Len?" she asked, he was still sleeping _'Talking about me, in your sleep? What are you dreaming?' _she thought she had no idea, what he was thinking. "I do." he slipped the ring on her finger, "You may now.. kiss the bride." he gave her his cocky grin, as he leaned down and kissed her

He woke up, when he fell off the bed, disappointed it was merely a dream of their wedding, and nothing further. He felt a lot better than before, no pain this time. He saw Miku's book, and stared at the picture, grinning _'So, you were thinking about it too..' _


	5. Chapter 5

_***Warning, Sexual Content Ahead. Don't like? Don't read, fair warning***_

Miku woke up, she was so tired. She yawned, and stretched noticing Len was already awake, her eyes immediately flicked over to her notebook, she blushed and frowned when she saw it wasn't the way she'd left it.

"Len.. you didn't.. open my book, did you?" she asked, he looked over trying to be innocent "Yes. I was bored, and woke up then I saw your book and looked through the drawings. They're all really good, to be expected of you." he complimented

"W-what.. did you t-think.. of the last one?" she asked face still red "I liked it, me in a tux. Our closest friends/relatives at the wedding. Which of course, we can have at any time.." he added nonchalantly grinning

"Sure we can. But, I need a reason other than 'to do _that'_" she reminded smiling "Do you love me?" he asked "Of course." she answered without hesitation "Well, what other reason do you need?" he asked she pondered it

"To not be in highschool, finish it first and start a family?" she asked he frowned "No good?" she asked, with puppy dog eyes "No, not that.. just it will take forever at that rate." he added eyes to the floor

Miku leaned forward and kissed him, he intertwined their fingers and grinned "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked she nodded "Not right now." she added, he almost fell off the bed he frowned again "When would you like to?" he asked

"After we graduate, after all that's only in one more day." she smiled, he grinned and hugged her tight "Fine, but after that.. I don't care if it's a shotgun wedding in Vegas. We're getting married." he said firmly

Miku giggled "Fine." she heard the others come in, Len let go of her hand, she immediately reached for his, but stopped half-way "What? Want to hold hands, again?" he asked shooting her his cocky smile "N...no.." she blushed as she walked out of the room

Len smiled and rolled his eyes _'Such a silly girl. You never tell me what you really want..' _he went into the closet, and changed into black jeans, a long sleeved v-neck white shirt, and black shoes he walked out with his arms behind his head

He noticed the others staring at him "What?" he asked "Miku told us." Luka piped up "Yeah, brother's marrying Miku!" Rin chimed "Kind of inevitable, really." Kaito adds, everyone nodded, except for the stunned Miku and Len

She sweat dropped "So, when's the big day?" Luka asked "In two days.." Len trailed off scratching the back of his head, as he put on his care-free smile Luka frowned "How.. un-romantic." she frowned "What?" Len asked

"First of all, you gotta be romantic when you ask a girl to marry you. Second, it's in two days. What are we all supposed to wear? Our gym clothes?" Kaito Mikuo and Rin laughed at Luka's outburst, "She does have a point..." Miku added

"Huh?" Len asked "Not the first thing.. just the clothes. What should we wear?" she asked "Why not our concert clothes? We all like best in them. And, come on it's a teenage wedding. We don't need to get in tuxes and dresses." Luka smiled

"I love it!" Miku nodded Len chuckled "Whatever she wants, she gets" he grinned "See? That's the cute stuff I want to see. But.." Luka walked forward, her face turning dark "If you hurt Miku, I will castrate you. Okay?"

She tapped his cheek twice as she walked off, she made the 'okay' sound cheerful, everyone else was wide-eyed wondering if she was joking.. or would actually make Len sterile, if anything were to happen.

"Don't need to tell me, Luka. I will, I promise." "You better." she glared, folding her arms "Okay, so guys we're graduating tomorrow? Isn't that something to be looking forward to?" Mikuo asked "He's right, graduation comes first. Wedding, later" Kaito adds

"What. The. HELL." Rin glared "IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU MORONS!?" Luka finished for her, all three boys stared at the girls "You know nothing, about how a girl feels! I outta maim all three of you! But.. I don't want messed up wedding photos. Or leave evidence." Luka pondered what to do

"Luka, just curious.. but are you considering being a serial killer?" Len asked, all eyes turned to Luka "No, but sometimes when I'm extremely annoyed my thoughts go over to that and I think about how I could become a professional."

Everyone went wide-eyed, and backed away from her "Hey! I said I think about it. It's not like I sit in your guys bedrooms while you sleep getting ready to kill you any second, you know." she frowned, "Well.. you admitted you want to kill people.." Miku sweat drops

"Yeah, sometimes.. all you want to do is bash someone's skull open. But, it's not like I'm going to. I mean, come on. If I were to kill someone, it would be someone important. Like.. a communist or something." Luka rolls her eyes

"O..kay... then. On that note, Miku let's go to my room before Luka kills us with a pair of scissors, kay?" Len asked, taking her hand and running in his room with her, locking the door behind them. They heard the cumulative sound of doors closing

"I guess the others thought it best to escape Luka's wrath.." Miku sweat dropped "Well, I'm just spit balling here.. but.. does Luka _like _you too?" Len asked "Yeah." Miku answered without even thinking about it

"She's a.. lesbian?" he asked Miku shook her head, face red "N-n-no! She's not.. we agreed we were to be sisters. And protect each other, no matter what." Len sighed of relief "Good, because I'm not giving you up that easily."

Miku laughed "But, I won't fight Luka over you. It seems, she went a little overboard, with your promise though." Len adds, Miku thought about it "Maybe she did, but she's always there for me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Nothing?" Len asked wiggling his brows "Except that." Miku rolled her eyes "Hey, just checking. Don't want to walk in on you guys one of these days." Miku's mouth gaped open, "Eww!" she threw a pillow, it whizzed by his head as he ducked

"Nice throw.. not girly at all." Len laughed "Yeah, Meiko taught me how to throw." Miku said Len's eyes went wide "M-meiko...?" he asked "Yep. Because, well one day Kaito was annoying her.. and she taught me to keep boys away."

"Have mercy." he pleaded, joking "Stop it." she laughed, he put his arms down, "Let's go out." Len suggested "Len, it's too late. Look, the sun's setting. I don't want to die outside." she laughed he nodded.

"Well, what then?" he asked "I want to take a bath. I'm so tired. I need something to make me even more tired. I don't want to lay down, and suddenly be full of energy." Miku purses her lips _'I know what we could do, but you wouldn't like it. Or.. you would.' _

He grinned at his thoughts, "I could join you." he added "..." Miku stood up, he stared at her, she didn't object. He followed her, she was in her towel, he gulped as he stared down at her, she drew the bath with bubbles, and held the towel open at both ends, so he saw nothing

She climbed in, and dropped it behind her, she averted her eyes and stared down not objecting to him. He locked the door behind him, and took his clothes off, climbing in, sitting on the opposite end of the tub

She chewed her lip, her face red, even he had red ghosting his cheeks, it was full on awkward. Miku moved her foot, noticing it hit something, she heard Len moan and looked up "Was that..?" she trailed off

He gave a half-nod she bit her lip "I'm.. sorry.", he leaned forward and kissed her, she leaned against the wall "L..en.. w..e.. can..'t.." she said in-between kisses he pulled back and stared at her "Why not?" he asked

She stared at him, her mind was turning to mush. She knew she wanted this, but didn't want it at the same time. "I...I...I..I..I-I..I...I...I..." she couldn't formulate a sentence, she sat still, until she leaned forward, and kissed him

Her arms around his neck, as she pulled him downward everywhere he touched.. burned with electricity, it felt so.. good. That heat rushing through her body, she didn't know exactly what to do, she was just going through the motions.

She tried to be quiet "Are.. you.. okay?" Len asked, seeing she was in pain "Hnn.." was her only answer, he held still for a moment, giving time to adjust. He held her tight, as he slowly began moving they heard a knock at the door

"Yeah?" Len asked "Oh, sorry I was just seeing if anyone was in there!" Rin chirped "Will you be long?" she asked he looked to Miku, "I don't know.." he answered, "Oh, okay. I'll go downstairs then." he heard her footsteps go farther and farther away

Miku's moans were getting loud, he didn't want anyone to hear, he kissed her to quiet the girl down, and muffle any sounds that came from her. Both had their eyes closed, as it came to a finish relishing in the fireworks that came in the end

Len shuddered, as he lay still he fought to keep his mouth closed he didn't want to alert anyone as to what they were up to. He dried himself, off Miku did the same, she stood still unsure of what to do. She felt.. strange..

Len picked her up, and carried her out careful to bring her clothes out as he locked his door behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh, he was glad nobody noticed them "I can't.. believe.. we did that." Miku said "No good?" he asked

She stared at him "It.. was.. just.. I can't believe we did. I mean, I don't know how to explain it. I was just.. weak suddenly everywhere you touched.. it sizzled with electricity as my body reacted to every impulse."

"Yeah.. I had this strange feeling too. I mean.. it was so different. I guess, what we both had.. was lust? Or, were just incredibly horny." he joked "Come on B, it's like touching yourself. Afterward.. you see fireworks." Ginger entreated her sister

"Ginger! I.. won't kill people!" Brigitte frowned, Ginger smacked her "You always wanted to be me, B!" "I am you!" Brigitte yelled "Then.. who am I?" she asked confused "I.. don't know." Brigitte answered "So.. sad.." Miku stared at the girls on the t.v. Screen

"Sad?" Len asked Miku nodded "Sisters.. bound together by a curse. She even infected herself to help her sister, in the end.. she had to kill her which is really sad." Miku sniffled, Len hugged her tight "It's okay." he held her tight, as the pair went to bed


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready?" Luka asks excitedly, Miku and the others nod "Where is Len?" Miku asks "I don't know, that dumb blonde better get over here, though." Luka frowned everyone sweat dropped, she'd gone evil again.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late!" Len huffed, "About time." Luka frowned "Where were you?" Kaito asks "I was.. looking for you guys." Luka and Rin notice something off, with Miku. She shuddered when Len was talking, and wouldn't look directly at him

"Miku w-" Len held a hand out to her, when he touched her she moved away immediately, "Guys.. I.. gotta go. Bye." she waved as she strode off, incredibly fast "What was that about?" Rin asks curious "Who knows?" Mikuo asks

"He. Does." Luka points a finger accusingly Len gulped "Why, whatever do you mean?" he asks "Don't play stupid with me, blondie. Spill, or I'll spill your guts." Luka warns, Len sighed about to tell what happened

"Everyone, take your seats!" the principal called, he sighed happily "You're not out of the woods yet, nimrod. We all have the same last name, at least.. at school we do." Luka chides, his eyes go wide, "You forgot, didn't you?" Kaito asks

Len nods, in defeat "Guess who I'm sitting next to?" Luka grins evilly, with her try-to-argue-with-me-I-dare-you tone "M-me?" Len asks "Winner. Winner. Chicken. Dinner." she drags him off 'Help me' he mouths to the others

Rin, Mikuo and Kaito shake their heads 'You're on your own!' Rin mouths back, Len bows his head in defeat he has no idea what to do about Luka, "Miku." Luka calls extra sweet, and cheerful "Luka?" she asks, eyes flicking to Len

"Don't worry about him, go sit by Rin and the others. 'Kay?" she asks Miku nods, and sits by Rin Len sighs as he looks down "Look at me." Luka orders, he obediently looks upwards, blue eyes wide wondering what she's going to do

"I will ask this, once more. Len Kagamine. What. Did. You. Do. To. Miku?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, noting the principal was on 'I' now "Well.. you see.. Miku and I.. yesterday.." he kept pausing, and annoying Luka

"You're stalling. Spit it out, before I go Tsundere on you." Luka narrows her eyes Len gulps again biting his lip he leans in closer to her, Julia and the others see "He's cheating on Miku!" they giggle "He clearly didn't like her! We still have a chance."

Miku's eyes widened she heard that, what if he did just use her? And.. she.. did _that _with him, her first time.. first kiss... first relationship. She gave up, a lot of her 'firsts' for him, and if he wasn't her 'one' that... would suck.

She felt like crying, but held it together, she didn't want to be _that _one girl who cries for no apparent reason and ruins the moment. Luka's eyes widen "Y-y-y... a-an- h-her... er..uh...um..ah...hn..wah wha...say what?" she asks

He leans in and whispers again "That was rhetorical! I didn't need you to tell me again, Len. I was clearly in shock!" she whispered in his ear "And.. that's disgusting! You don't need to tell me that, EVER again!" everyone stared at Luka

'Oh god. Social suicide.' she knew what to do, the most logical girly thing to do, "SPIDER!" she screamed, every girl and few boys stood on their chairs, she jumped so Len caught her "SPIDER!" she screamed again

"Where! Where is the spider! Oh my god! I hope it isn't a big one! WHERE IS IT!?" she heard the cumulative sounds of scared people "Nice work." Len grins "Hey, I'm a smart girl." Luka laughs, Miku notices them doing strange things, she ran away.. crying.

"Miku!" Rin calls, "Miku!" Mikuo and Kaito shout after her "Miku?" Luka asks, seeing her just in time run away "Miku.." Len murmurs under his breath, Len puts her down "Great. Now, she probably thinks you're with me. And she's just side corn you're shucking."

Luka purses her lips, tapping her foot trying to think of something "What?" Len asks Luka sighed heavily "She thinks, you and I are together. And she's just a girl you're messing around with. Duh. Don't you know how a girl thinks? Geez!"

"No, I'm not a girl. I have no idea how you think. What is it? Shoes! Lip gloss! Boys. Clothes?" he asked Luka rolled her eyes "No. You missed a step. Chocolate." Luka laughs, Len joins in "Okay, now go after her." she was serious again

"You think I should?" he asked "No. By all means, stay here. Let her cry on her own, thinking you used her for sex. And could dump her any minute." Luka's voice dripped with sarcasm "Do that. Take that tone." Len frowned

"Oh I know you're not getting rude with me, Len." Luka rolled her eyes "Well, you're crazy." he retorted "Do you want to _see _crazy!?" she asked "No, because I've seen 'crazy' and spoiler alert, it ends with my clothes on fire!"

"I wish, you were in them!" "Who wears clothing, on fire!?" "Cosplay enthusiasts!" she shouted back "Do you know, how batshit crazy you sound?" "GUYS!" Rin called "WHAT!?" both yelled in response "Miku."

"Oh... shit..." both said under their breath, Len ran off "You better fix things!" Luka frowned "I will!" he called back, everyone stopped freaking about the 'spider' and the ceremony continued, Luka and the others received their diplomas, taking Len's and Miku's

"Miku!" he called, as he ran after her, he found her in the park crying in her robe. "Miku!" he sat beside her on the swings "What.. do you want? Shouldn't you.. be with Luka!?" she yelled at him, teary eyed

He stood up, and looked down at her "I don't like her, like that. In fact, I'm not sure I like her. She's crazy. And always trying to murder me. But, this isn't about her. Why did you run off?" he asked "Why? Because I saw my best friend and 'boyfriend' awfully close!"

"So? She did that, so people wouldn't listen in on us! I told her, about what happened, and Miku.. you should know by now, that you're my only person. I've said it before, I'll say it millions of times more." he sighed

"I. Love. You." she looked up at him, mouth open with no response, he leaned down and kissed her her hands scrunched up, on the chains "Better?" he asked, she nodded he handed her a handkerchief she looked at him questioningly

"I thought you might need it." his cheeks a pink tint "Thanks." she smiled as she dried her tears and hugged him "Don't mention it." he hugged her, smiling with his eyes closed "Now, shall we go home?" he asked holding his hand out

"What about school?" she asked "Screw it, we're done. We got a wedding to prepare for, right?" he asked "Of course." she took his hand "Shall we?" he asked "We shall." she grinned, knowing what he wanted to do

Both sped off, as fast as they could to the house, Miku let go of his hand once inside, he looked at her "Want to hold my hand, again?" she asked in his tone from earlier "Careful. I think you've caught my 'bad boy' charm." he countered

"Oh, sure I have. I'm going to be a tomboy from now on." she rolled her eyes, he chuckled she got ready in her concert uniform, putting the mic on and everything, he got ready too, she heard the others come in and get ready too

Luka gave Len his diploma, Mikuo gave Miku hers "I didn't tell. Don't worry." Luka winked as she walked off "Thanks." he called, she nodded "You owe me one." she said as she walked downstairs "Fine." he shrugged

Miku walked into their backyard, with the others, eyes wide "How.. did you manage this!?" she asked "Well, when you fell asleep. I got up with the others, and we fixed it up." he grinned "It looks.. amazing!" she hugged him and everyone

"Thank you all." she smiled teary eyed "Here come the water works.." Mikuo murmured "What was that?" Miku asked "Nothing." "Mikuo, seriously?" she asked "No- Ow!" he exclaimed as she hit his arm "Baby."

"Shall we get this done, or are we going to fight like children?" Meiko asked "MEIKO!" Miku called as she ran and hugged her "Miku, so nice to see you. All of you." she smiled "Why are you here?" Miku asked

"I'm here to marry you guys." she laughed "Huh?" Miku asked "I'm able to perform marriages." she explained "Oh.." "Take your places, people." she instructed, everyone nodded Miku noticed it was like her picture, only without formal wear

"Let's skip tradition. Since.. this isn't traditional.. anyhow. Do you, Len take Miku to be your wife?" she asked turning to him "I do." he nodded "Do you, Miku take Len to be your husband?" "I do," she nodded

"Well, don't just stand there! Kiss the girl." she laughed, he shot her his cocky grin, as he leaned down and kissed her, Luka snapped a photo "Group photo! Everyone, pile in!" Luka instructed, everyone posed, she hit the timer and ran to get in

"Say cheese!" she called "CHEESE!" everyone yelled together, smiling as the flash went off Luka looked at the picture "RIN!" she yelled "What?" Rin asked "No bunny ears!" she frowned "Fine." Rin rolled her eyes laughing

Luka reset the timer, "One more time.." the others nodded and got back in their poses, smiling as the flash went off "There. Perfect." Luka smiled and showed off the photo "Something.. to definitely remember." Meiko smiled, everyone nodded

"So.. Miku what are your plans?" Meiko asked "I.. am going to study abroad. I want to see a great school, they have in Canada. Lots of art programs, just for me. The A.I. Institute." she smiled, Meiko nodded "Len?" she asked

"Well.. I'll follow her anywhere." he said simply "Duh! You're married now. You're officially her slave." Luka chimed, everyone laughed "When do you leave?" Meiko asked "Tomorrow, actually." Miku said

"So soon?" Luka asked Miku nodded "I was going to tell you guys, at dinner. But.. Meiko asked me.. and I had to answer." "I'll miss you." Luka hugged her "Me too." Rin joined the hug "Ditto." Mikuo hugged her "Me too." Kaito added hugging her

"I'll definitely miss you, Miku." Meiko hugged her, even Len joined in "Can..'t... brea..the.. gonna.. suffocate!" she complained "Sorry" everyone said their apologies, as they let go "It's alright." Miku smiled and laughed it off

"Well, we're gonna have a party until you go." Meiko piped up, everyone nodding, Miku felt so tired, and happy after the party it still went on without her, she collapsed on Len's bed, it was the only place she'd slept in for so long.

It felt strange.. though she guessed this was the way it would be from now on. Sharing the same room, not that she'd mind it. Sharing a house, living together.. they already did that. Having kids, on the 'to-do list'

She yawned, as she lay on her stomach her eyes closing slowly. She let sleep take over, and dreamt of what her new life would be like. She wanted to live with Luka and the others, though they probably wouldn't have the _privacy _they'd like.


End file.
